Motor vehicle accidents involving pedestrians are a common occurrence. In addition to laws that are formulated to protect pedestrians, some vehicles include systems that facilitate preventing collisions with obstacles such as pedestrians. However, accidents with pedestrians remain relatively common. In at least one regard, pedestrian-related accidents may be attributed to the pedestrians themselves. That is, the ability of pedestrians to safely interact in a transportation-centered environment (e.g., crossing roads, walking along the side of a road, etc.) can be limited by the ability of the pedestrians to perceive threats. Consider that a pedestrian is generally focused on aspects of the environment occurring in a forward direction of the pedestrian that corresponds with a direction of travel. Intrinsically, visual perceptions of the pedestrian, and to some extent auditory perceptions, align with a forward direction. While a safety-minded pedestrian may attempt to maintain awareness about all directions of a surrounding environment, ultimately abilities of the pedestrian to perceive the environment are limited especially when considering how quickly objects in the surrounding environment, such as vehicles, move in relation to the pedestrian. Thus, even safety-minded pedestrian can be at risk of having accidents with vehicles or other dynamic objects as a result of these intrinsic limitations.